


SSB: TAS episode 17: The Stranger

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Death, F/M, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Shopping Malls, Starbucks, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Jigglypuff and kirby went to the mall for peace and quiet after a huge fight between Mewtwo and Jr, but their peace and quiet turned into a nightmare after when they met a guy named Mike Washer. They didn't know he rapes women. Will jigglypuff and kirby get away from this Mike Washer?Jigglypuff's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SSB: TAS episode 17: The Stranger

"Hey, Kirby, do you want to get something to drink at the mall?" I said to my favourite puffball, Kirby. 

He said, "sure, I want to go to Starbucks, they have a very cool drink called Unicorn Frappuccino, can I have it please?" 

I nodded as we are on our way to the mall, I had to take Kirby to the mall because there was a big fight between Jr and Mewtwo in the living room, I'll tell you in a flashback.

Flashback 

"Hey Jigglypuff, how are you doing today?" Said Kirby as he went to sit on the table with me in the kitchen. 

I replied, "Good, oh, by the way, how is your relationship with Meta Knight?" 

He said, "Good, we almost broke up because my uncle came to visit me yesterday." 

My eyes shot opened. "You two almost broke up? That will be upsetting to witness."

I was originally going to make a shake for Kirby, but then, a thought came into my head, instead of making a shake, how about I make a sandwich for Kirby, yea, that what I shall do. 

I started to make the sandwich, fast. I am really good at making sandwiches, my mom taught me that when I was 4 years old.

When I was done, I place the sandwich on a plate and gave it to Kirby. 

He said, "Awwww! Thanks, Jigglypuff, I haven't had a sandwich for a really long time!" 

I smiled at him and he began to eat the sandwich. 

I was about to make my own when I heard Mewtwo yelling, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!"

I and kirby looked at what happened, Jr and Mewtwo got into a fight. 

Jr said, "I said you look like a mouse mixed with a rat." 

Mewtwo said, "I am not a mouse nor a rat, I am a legendary pokemon!"

Jr rolled his eyes. "I really don't care rat," this cause Mewtwo to grab him by the neck and throw him at the wall, Mewtwo went to Jr and started choking him, very hard.

Some Smashers saw what is going on, I had enough with fights, I took kirby by the hand and we went out of Smash Bros. 

I said, "kirby why don't we go to the mall, instead of watching beating up?"

kirby is also known to watch fights like the one we witness and sometimes beat up along the one who beat up that person first, mainly Meta Knight who beat up Jr first.

Kirby nodded. "Sure, I had to get that violence stuff out of my head and enjoy peaceful things."

I smiled and we went to the mall, I haven't hung out with kirby for a while. 

The reason for this I was hanging out with the Pokémon team, luckily Meta Knight and kirby arent hanging out now.

Flashback ended

We arrived at the mall and went through the doors, our first stop is to get Starbucks for me and kirby. 

"Hey, Jigglypuff, I had to tell you something," said Kirby, sadness is in his voice.

"What is it?" I said.

"This was the mall I and my parents planned to go to before I join the Smash Bris community," Kirby said.

I rub his head with my small hand.

He smiled. "At least I have you, and some good Smashers,"

We went inside the small Starbucks, I was thinking to get either coffee or the drink kirby wants, while I was thinking kirby paid his drink a cup of coffee, dang it! kirby must have stolen my wallet while I was thinking.

kirby came back and gave me the coffee while drinking his shake. 

I said to him, "Kirby, what did we talked about? You are not supposed to steal others' wallet while they are doing something important."

kirby said, "I'm sorry, I haven't had Starbucks for years, so that's why I stole your wallet," 

I smiled. "It's ok kirby, we make mistakes, luckily your not a criminal. If you were, you'll get a huge beat up by me."

Kirby and I were about to go when the cashier said to us, "Kid! You didn't give me a tip, give it to me or else." 

I said to the cashier in anger, "How about YOU GAVE US OUR TIP BITCH!" As I punched his face, very hard. 

He hit a table full of 4 people. 

I took Kirby's hand and went to sit on a table outside of Starbucks, I took a sip of my coffee. 

Kirby said, "Wow Jigglypuff, how come you can hit hard while ever other Pokémon hit gently?"

I said, "You see kirby, there is something in my family you should know. My dad used to be a Pokémon master, he loved to catch Pokemon every day. But when he got fired, his anger grew on Pokémon so he started a career of raping pokémon! Until he met a female Jigglypuff. Back in the day, female Jigglypuffs are very hard to find. But when he started raping that female Jigglypuff who is my mother, she started to like it. Instead of rape, they had sex. They quickly got married and my mother gave birth to me. So that's why I'm stronger than any other pokémon, I have my dad's blood and a mix with my moms."

Kirby's eyes shot open, and his jaw dropped in shock. 

He said, "Holy shit..." 

"Don't say, I know it's shocking, I didn't tell anyone this because they might be grossed out, you're the first one I told, why I told you this? Because I trust you and you won't tell anyone?" I said.

"W-what? No, I won't, because I trust you back," Kirby said. "So, I got a question, want are your parents' names?"

"Oh boy, I had been so long that I forgot, at least I know my mom's name. Her name is Elizabeth and my dad, I forgot his name." I said.

"Ok, I got another one, how old were you when you found out how your parents met?" Kirby said.

"I was 17 since the day I become a member of Smash Bros," I said. "That was the same year Meta Knight came." 

"So basically, you and Meta Knight came to Smash Bros the same year." Said Kirby. "That's cool, and I didn't know you were the same age as Meta Knight."

I finished my coffee and put it on the table so the employs can get it later, Kirby finished his and throw it at the garbage. 

I told Kirby we can go shopping, Kirby smiled in joy. 

I and Kirby were about to leave Starbucks when a man came to us. 

He looked old, maybe in his 30s or 40s? 

He said, "Why hello puffballs, how are you doing?"

I said, "Good mister, and what's your name?" 

He said, "my name is Washer, Mike Washer." 

Kirby said, "Mike Washer? You look like someone I saw before?"

He gave Kirby a sinister smile. 

We said our goodbye and I and Kirby left Starbucks. 

Kirby said, "Jiggly, don't you think that man seemed to be... creepy?" 

I said, "I don't think so, his appearance is fine, trust me, I have seen creepy shit before in my life."

We walked through the mall, passed many shops.

Kirby broke the silence, "Can I talked with you at that corner over there?" 

I and Kirby went to the corner. 

I said, "So, what you want to talk about?" 

He said, "We should leave Jigglypuff, I don't feel safe here..."

I said, "What are you talking about? The mall is the safest place on earth. Cmon Kirby, let go-" I was cut off by something hitting my head, hard.

I collapse on the hard floor, I watched as Kirby was fighting, but he got hit on the head, very hard than me, I then went blackout.

5 hours later 

"NO! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FUCK-AHHHH!" Yelled a voice. 

I slowly opened my eyes. what I saw was so terrifying, a woman (who looked to be in her 20s) being raped. 

I tried to help her, but I was chained up on a bricked wall, I looked the other way, Kirby was chained up too.

I whispered to Kirby, "Kirby...?" 

He didn't reply. 

I notice his head was banged up. 

He must have got hit really badly because I can see a little bit of blood is running down on the side of his cheek. 

I looked back at the woman being raped. The masked person pulls out a gun and shot the poor woman on the head, her eyeballs fly out of her head.

I vomit on the floor, the masked person put the dead body on a big grill and I saw her body getting burned. 

The person turned to face me. "Oh, good, you're awake, Jigglypuff." 

The person removes the mask to revealed to be Mike Washer.

I said, "How did you how my name, Mike?"

Sounding terrified. 

He chuckled, "Isn't it obvious Jigglypuff? I. Am. Your. Long. Lost. Dad." 

My eyes shot open, this creep is my dad. 

I said, "Dad? Why did you rape that woman?" 

He said, "That's my job sweetie... I loved to rape women."

I said, "W-what are you going to do to me? Rape me? Kill me? What are you planning to?" 

He came close to my face. "None of those, I just want to see you cry and suffer from me after you run away from home years ago!"

He pulls a piece of burning metal and slowly cut my sides with the burning metal. 

I screamed in pain, while tears run down my face, I screamed at Kirby to attack him, but he didn't say anything.

After 3 minutes of screaming, Mike said, "How does that feel my sweetie heart?" 

I yelled at him, "NO! PLEASE LET ME GO AND KIRBY! PLEASE!" 

He punches my face hard. "NEVER! I DOING THIS IS BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME! YOU WERE MY SWEETIE CHILD! NOW YOU'RE A BIG PIECE OF BITCH!" As he punches my face even harder.

I screamed again. 

He was about to cut my side again with that fucking piece of metal when Kirby stabbed his thigh hard with a knife (Meta Knight told me that Kirby has a knife he stole years ago.) 

It turns out that Kirby had free himself from being chained. 

his knife has a special blade where the knife cuts metal things.

I think he used his teeth to get his knife.

Mike screamed and Kirby used the knife on my chained small hands, he freed me and we ran away.

Kirby opened the exit door and we run out ever fast, Kirby can't run fast because his foot has a cut on it so that makes him not to run or else his foot will bleed. 

I didn't notice outside is dark, we continued to run for our life when Mike grabbed my leg. 

Kirby took out his sword, but Mike throws a big rock at Kirby, making him unconscious again.

Mike said, "You want to play rough? We'll play rough." 

He unzipped his pant to revealed his length. 

I begged him to stop. 

He was about to put it inside of me when a sword almost sliced his head. 

I looked at what that was, it was Glover and he brought his friends. 

"Did we missed out on the party?" said Eren. 

Mikasa said to Eren, "Eren, it's not the time to play games." 

They took out their blades.

Mike got out a knife but his arm was cut off by Petra. 

He screamed in pain while his arm bleeds. 

Levi said, "Nice job Petra, you got off a man's arm off." 

"I had to do the right thing, Captain!" said Petra

I got off the ground and picked up Kirby.

Glover said, to me, "Put Kirby on my back." 

I did what Glover told me. 

He used his Omni-Directional Mobility Gear. 

I got on Mikasa and she used her Omni-Directional Mobility Gear too.

While the rest did.

23 minutes later

We arrived back at Smash Bros. 

I got of Mikasa and thanked her, Glover and the rest for saving me and Kirby. 

Historia said, "Who was that guy, who was about to rape you?" 

I said, "Oh, it's better if you don't know." 

Mikasa said, "I'll take Kirby to Dr. Mario. While you go to your room Jigglypuff."

Mikasa took Kirby away, I went inside my room and lead on my pink bed, oh boy, today has to be my worst day ever, and I had to explain to Meta Knight what happened back at the mall. 

I will never go to a mall with just one Smasher, 10 at least. 

I really hope my dad doesn't find me here, at least Smash Bros is the only place he could never find me...

The End


End file.
